


forgiveness

by theoreticlove



Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: amrod and amras reunite with their mother
Relationships: Amras & Amrod (Tolkien)
Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	forgiveness

The first people that Amrod and Amras saw upon their reembodiment were each other. The second was their mother, on the ground with them, sobbing. 

Their mother, the one person they had thought they would never see again, yet wished for more than anyone else in the world. Their mother, whose forgiveness and love they had doubted as soon as their swords had impaled another elf on the coast of Valinor. 

“Ammë, don’t cry,” said Amrod and Amras in unison, scooting towards their mother. She wiped her eyes quickly, and opened her arms. Instantly, the twins fell into them, and she pulled her sons close, kissing the tops of their heads over and over. 

“We missed you, Ammë,” said Amrod.

“So much,” added Amras. 

Nerdanel sobbed. 

“My loves, my darling boys, I’m so glad to have you home. Oh, Eru, I thought I would never see you again.” 

“Ammë,” sobbed Amras. “Ammë, I’m sorry.” 

“We shouldn’t have left,” cried Amrod. 

“We messed up so much, Ammë.”

“And we feel so guilty!”

“We killed people.”

“And abandoned others.”

“We abandoned you, Ammë,” Amras wept. 

“Oh, my boys. I forgive you. I forgive you. I’m just glad to see you here, alive, back with me.” She whispered, stroking their hair in that soothing manner that only mothers have perfected. 

Forgiveness.

How wonderful it felt, to be forgiven. Though she was not the only one they had hurt, the simple words from someone so important to them lifted their spirits so greatly they felt they could overcome any challenge, any trials they may face. Their mother, at least, had forgiven them. 

And, in the arms of their mother, Ambarussa, perhaps, healed a little from their greatest hurt.


End file.
